Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150301190401/@comment-24917038-20150302023522
I wait for a bit while Spider listens, with a funny look on her face, before she drags me back to my room. Susie is startled as the door slams open and we enter, slamming it shut again. "Who or what is Kingfisher?" she demands from Susie, who looks confused. "What?" I ask. "The Colonel," she replies, "he was talking to someone. Kingfisher is going to plan. What is that?" "I don't-I don't know!" Susie answers. "I don't know much about what Quantum does." "And you've never tried to find out?" Ariadne asks, seeming a little surprised and annoyed. "No," Susie responds like it was the most obvious answer. "Like I said, it's safer here than out there. I'm not pushing them." Spider looks annoyed trying to figure what Kingfisher is. I'm guessing she's also worried about the twins. I am too. "We'll figure it out late, but right now, we have some kids to find!" I try to diffuse any tension. As much as I don't like Andria, she seems to not much like Susie. "They said they were sick.. Is there a hospital in here or something?" I ask Susie. She nods, "Follow me!" She leads us through a few corridors until we come to a section where hospital beds are in each room, with drips and heart monitors and all other hospital room stuff in them. We search each room but no sign of the twins. "Where else could they be?" Ariadne mutters, worried. Where else would they take two sick children.. "And you can't hear anything?" She shakes her head. "Well, what about those corridors we were told to never go? They may have them there.." Without saying anything, it's already determined that's where we are headed. As me and Spider head out, Susie protests, "There are too many tunnels! You probably won't find them and end up getting lost, and getting in trouble! They'll kick you out and you'll never find them!" "I don't care," I snap and continue, leaving Susie behind. We pass through known corridors, until we get to an unknown corridor. Ariadne concentrates, trying to get some sort of inkling to where they may be. She takes off into a corridor, and I can only assume she heard something as I follow. After a while she quickly pulls me into a side corridor. "Soldier! Cloak us!" she whispers. I do so, and watch as he passes. She looks at me, then nods at the soldier and looks at me again. I nod, and make us look like soldiers. We follow the soldier from a fair distance back. With Spiders sight and hearing, we can follow easily. Eventually, he leads us into a lab. What do they need a lab for? "Take them back to their rooms!" I hear and we both freeze. Have we been caught? Then, two beds are rolled across the room, past us. One figure on each. I stare after them. The twins! They really did look pretty sick.. I wonder why they were in the lad. Were they trying to help them? Another voice, more aggressive, startles me again making me jump. "Who the hell are you?" "We're new!" I state, saying the first thing to come to mind. "Transferred from another base." "Oh yeah? Which base?" Shit.. I don't know where the other bases are.. "Uh.. Australia!" Bound to have a base there, right? We are one of the biggest countries after all.. He laughs a bit. "I know when transfers occur. None have for a long time. Who are you?" I begin to panic a little. His eyes widen a little. "You!" he say, slightly surprised. My illusion has dropped. How..? Ariadne grabs my arm and we run. Apparently not fast enough. I feel a huge shock of electricity pass my body as I stop and scream. The Taser hit me on the back only after a few steps. I fall. The last thing I see before blacking out is Spider, standing, staring at me with.. concern?